villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Doctor Octopus (2010 Marvel Animated Universe)
Doctor Octopus '''(real name: '''Otto Octavius) is the secondary antagonist in season 1 of Ultimate Spider-Man and the main antagonist of the later seasons. He is voiced by Tom Kenny who also voices Spongebob Squarepants. Background In Ultimate Spider-Man in the tv series, he is the partner of Norman Osborn and they are working together against Spider-Man and want to take his blood and create an entire army of Venom creatures and to take over the entire city and then the world. He is hiding in his secret hidden lab where he controls his plans from his lab and talks with Osborn. History Dr. Otto Octavius was friends with Doctor Curt Connors at college, then started working for Oscorp. Doctor Octavius was later involed in a lab accident which caused him breathing problems. Fortunately, Osborn funded technology to let Octavius breath through other ways and Octavius started serving Norman since that day. Norman Osborn then ordered Octavius to get a sample of Spider-man so he could create an army of genetically enhanced spider-soldiers. Octavius hired the Frightful Four to do the job for him but were ultimately defeated by Spider-man, he was then scolded by Osborn for his failure. Octavius then returned after sending an Octo-bot to retrieve a sample of Spider-man's blood. Otto later used this sample to create a symbiote, however the symbiote escaped and headed towards Spider-man. After Spider-man and his team mates seemingly destroyed the symbiote, Osborn the ordered Octavius to create a newer and more stronger version. Otto then assigned Taskmaster to find Spider-Man and bring him back to him. When Taskmaster came back from his failed mission, Otto went into a violent destructive rage. Otto later knowing that Harry Osborn is Venom hid this information from his employer Norman Osborn. Personality Otto's personality introduced as villainous and wrathful . he wants always not to defeat Spider-Man but to kill him. Gallery Doc Ock (Ultimate Spider-Man).jpg Doctor Octopus 2.png|Octavius' evil grin Doctor Octopus.png Iron_Octopus.png|Octavius as the Iron Octopus Ultimate-Ock.png|Octavius' after being captured again by Norman Osborn Powers and abilities * Genius-Level Intellect: As a former scientist, Otto Octiavus is very intelligent, capable of creating new and deadly creations like Venom Equipment * Tentacles2 ** Super Strength7 ** Super mobility1 ** Electrocuting tasers1 ** Saw blades1 * Iron Octopus Armor Weaknesses Otto posses a suit that allows him to breath normally since the accident if the suit's holes were to be covered then he would suffer from lack of oxygen Appearance Doctor Octopus has a short height and is very pale and also hunchbacked. He has long black wet hair and wears red goggles. Hewearsa grey scientist suit, around his stomach he wears a mechanical device, which enables him to breathe,1 with four octopus arms attached to it.2 Before the accident, Otto Octavius was handsome once.1 When he was captured by Norman Osborn again, he was bald and his tentacles were removed. He also had a new pair of goggles, which are silver in color with thin red lenses.3 Later on, his hair grew back and he had his tentacles again, but still has his current goggles. Category:Supervillains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Mastermind Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Psychopath Category:Brutes Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Molluscs Category:Abusers Category:Traitor Category:Neutral Evil Category:Marvel Villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Betrayed Category:Egotist Category:Hegemony Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Fighter Category:Archenemy Category:The Heavy Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Provoker Category:Leader Category:Partners in Crime Category:Homicidal Category:Enforcer Category:Liars Category:Male Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Obsessed Category:Arrogant Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Evil Vs. Evil